Canal: Club Penguin Island
Descripción Welcome to the official Disney Club Penguin Island YouTube channel! Discover new adventures every day on Club Penguin Island at http://www.clubpenguinisland.com. There's lots of free fun for everyone! Play games, party, chat with friends... and much more!* Some features require a paid membership. Estadísticas Se unió el 30 abr. 2006 72,215,804 reproducciones (02/12/2018 8:30pm PST) Vínculos *Club Penguin Island *iTunes *Google Play *Twitter *Facebook *Google+ FEATURED CHANNELS *Disney Family *Disney *Walt Disney Animation Studios *Disney Descendants *Disney•Pixar *Disney Channel *Disney Junior Listas de reproducción CLUB PENGUIN MUSIC VIDEOS *32 videos - 946,436 vistas - Se actualizó por última vez el 28 sep. 2017 (02/12/2018 8:44pm PST) *'Descripción': We love music at Club Penguin! From "The Party Starts Now" to "Dubstep Puffle" to "It's Your Birthday"... Check it out! 1 2:43 Club Penguin Music: We Are the Penguins | Disney Club Penguin Island Club Penguin Island 2 1:57 It's Awesome To Be Rare! - Disney Club Penguin Club Penguin Island 3 2:27 It's Your Birthday! - Official Fan Art Music Video - Disney Club Penguin Club Penguin Island 4 2:53 I'm A Mod (Moderator Rap Battle) - Official Music Video - Disney Club Penguin Club Penguin Island 5 1:01 Disney Frozen: In Summer (Puffle Version) - Music Video - Club Penguin Club Penguin Island 6 2:56 Gotta Have a Wingman (Cole Plante Remix): Official Music Video - Disney Club Penguin Club Penguin Island 7 1:01 Best Day Ever - Official Music Video - Disney Club Penguin Club Penguin Island 8 1:40 Puffles Around The World: Official Music Video - Disney Club Penguin Club Penguin Island 9 0:31 Club Penguin: Adopt A Puffle! - Official Video Club Penguin Island 10 2:30 It's Your Birthday! - Official Music Video - Club Penguin Club Penguin Island 11 1:28 Club Penguin: CHICKEN PUFFLE Music Video!!! Club Penguin Island 12 0:58 Club Penguin: Party In My Iggy - Cadence and the Penguin Band - Official Music Video Club Penguin Island 13 0:31 Club Penguin: Do The Puffle Shake! Club Penguin Island 14 1:08 Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman) - Official Music Video - Disney Club Penguin Club Penguin Island 15 1:07 Cool In The Cold - Official Music Video - Disney Club Penguin Club Penguin Island 16 1:33 Herbert Style! - Official Music Video - Disney Club Penguin Club Penguin Island 17 1:07 Ghosts Just Wanna Dance - Official Music Video - Disney Club Penguin Club Penguin Island 18 1:09 Anchors Aweigh! - Official Music Video - Disney Club Penguin Club Penguin Island 19 2:42 The Party Starts Now! - Official Music Video - Disney Club Penguin Club Penguin Island 20 1:53 Dubstep Puffle - Official Music Video - Disney Club Penguin Club Penguin Island 21 0:51 Club Penguin: April Fools Party Top 10 Club Penguin 2012 Club Penguin Island 22 0:17 Club Penguin: Fashion Show Official Trailer Club Penguin Island 23 1:35 Club Penguin: Rock-a-bye Herbert Club Penguin Island 24 3:28 Club Penguin: Warm Coats Art Slideshow Club Penguin Island 25 1:53 Night of the Living Sled 4 Storyboards (2010) Penguin Club Penguin Island 26 2:11 Club Penguin: Night of the Living Sled 3 HD (2009) Club Penguin Island 27 1:17 Club Penguin: Night of the Living Sled 2 HD (2008) Penguin Club Penguin Island 28 0:34 Club Penguin: Night of the Living Sled HD (2007) Club Penguin Island 29 0:35 Club Penguin: "Ready to Rock" - Steve Rushton Club Penguin Island 30 1:55 Better Days (Official Club Penguin Music Video) happy77s 31 1:23 Rainbow Puffle??? Club Penguin happy77s 32 0:53 Music Jam 2011: Coffee Break Beats happy77s